<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laundry by dnpgames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962186">Laundry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpgames/pseuds/dnpgames'>dnpgames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2011!phan, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, dnp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpgames/pseuds/dnpgames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Week one at university has proved to be a struggle for Dan Howell, an unsuccessful trip to the laundromat leaves him waiting outside Phil’s apartment unannounced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell &amp; Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laundry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t quite sure how he came to the decision, but he knew in an instant that it was the right one.  It all seemed to happen in mere minutes, he was in the laundromat, then back in his dorm room stuffing his small collection of clothes into a suitcase, and now sat in the back of a cab bound towards the other side of the city.  His mind raced as the car swerved through the busy Streets of Manchester.  It was only week one of University and things had been going much less than swimmingly.</p><p>He grabbed his suitcase from the trunk of the cab, paying the driver with slightly shaky hands.  The familiar journey into the apartment complex seemed to take longer than usual.  Maybe it was due to the suitcase dragging behind his feet, or maybe just the many thoughts filling his mind.  Finally he reached the door he was looking for.  He’d stood outside it countless times before but today he felt a slight hesitation to knock.  This wasn’t exactly a planned visit nor was this his own home.</p><p>Soon enough his hand won the battle over his mind.  A large fist lightly tapped against the door.  He waited a few moments, but there was no response.  A quiet sigh passed him lips as he raised his hand once again, this time knocking slightly louder.  Almost immediately stirring could be heard on the other side, the sound of a door closing as socked feet padded against the carpeted floors.  Dan shifted his weight from side to side patiently waiting.</p><p>The door swung open to reveal a slightly shocked looking Phil.  He didn’t say anything at first instead looking the boy in front of him up and down.  It was a Wednesday afternoon, he’d figured Dan would’ve been in his dorm room avoiding doing his homework not standing outside his front door.  Especially not with a suitcase in tow.  He moved out of the doorway swiftly inviting Dan inside without even saying a word.  The younger stepped over the threshold while Phil closed the door behind him.</p><p>“So what’s happening right now?” Phil asked, he noticed the look of stress on Dan’s face.</p><p>“I need to use your washing machine.”  He looked at his boyfriend with pleading eyes, Phil met his gaze looking puzzled but not questioning his request.</p><p>“Alright, c’mon then.”</p><p>They made their way down the short hall, suitcase bumping along behind them over the texture of the carpet.  Phil opened the lid of the machine before reaching up to the cupboard above to take out a large bottle of detergent.  He took the case from the others hands, something the Dan hadn’t been expecting.  Carefully he transferred the clothes into the machine, closing the lid and starting the cycle.</p><p>Seconds later Phil was leading them back down the hall.  They made their way into the lounge quickly settling into their respective spots on the couch.  Thighs pressed together and shoulders bumping lightly.  Dan’s eyes were fixated on his laps as he played with his hands, Phil intervened, pulling his hands apart and interlacing their fingers.  The younger boy brought his gaze upwards, his boyfriend giving him an expecting look.  They had a quick unspoken conversation then, Phil was asking what was going on and Dan was going to tell him.</p><p>“So I ran out of clean clothes because I didn’t bring nearly enough with me when I moved, which I know you already know.  So I went to the laundromat.  I saw someone take someone else's clothes out of the machine and put in his own to use the other person's time.  He just threw whoever’s clothes they were on the floor!  Then someone walked by and picked a single sock out of the pile and just walked away with it!  And then I remembered that you have a washing machine so I just packed up my things and called a cab.  I know I should’ve asked you first and let you know I was coming.  I’m sorry Phil, I’ve been having an awful week and obviously I’m just not thinking right.”  His eyes found their way to his lap again, Phil looked at him with a gentle expression.  He waited a moment to speak making sure that Dan had finished his ramble.</p><p>“Dan,” they locked eyes once again, “I’m never going to be mad about a surprise visit from you.  Even if it’s just the washing machine you want.”</p><p>He offered Dan a warm smile, he replied back with one of his own.  Phil shook his head fondly at the boy sat next to him, he knew he’d been having a hard week.  He squeezed his hand as a sign of reassurance, pulling Dan’s hand up to his mouth, placing a light kiss on the skin spread around his knuckles.  They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the safety of each other's presence, Phil's head laying lightly against Dan’s shoulder.</p><p>Eventually they were interrupted by the sharp beep of the washing machine letting them know the cycle was complete.  They reluctantly got up and once again made their way to the other end of the tiny flat.  Phil reached inside, taking the wet heap of clothes and shoving them into the dryer before turning back to Dan.  He thanked him quietly, opening his arms silently asking for a hug.  Phil quickly obliged, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist tightly tucking his head into the crook of his neck.  He breathed in the familiar scent of coconut shampoo and cologne, his hand raising to the back of Dan’s head lightly raking his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“I love you,” Dan muttered, his breath hot against Phils clothed shoulder.</p><p>“Love you more, even if you do only keep me around to leech off my washing machine,” this earned him a sharp poke in the ribs, a breathy laugh falling from his lips.</p><p>“For the record I don’t love you for just the washing machine, you make me food too.”</p><p>“Ah yes, my master chef skills!  With my classic gourmet meal of scrambled eggs!” He said voice dripping with sarcasm, Dan let’s out a snort.</p><p>“That’s the only thing you can make so I’d hope it would be gourmet status.  You need to step up your cooking game mate.” </p><p>“Says you, Mr “you have to put water in the pan with pasta?”.”</p><p>“Shut up you idiot.”</p><p>“You love me.”</p><p>“Unfortunately.”  The fondness in this voice doesn’t go unnoticed by Phil, Dan pulls away from him slightly with a sweet smile plastered on his face.</p><p>Maybe he’d have to start doing his laundry more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>